minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
CleverShear
I'm The JSGaming or JShear54, better known by my Minecraft username ShearSaucer54. it all started back around August of 2015 when me and my Friends Decided we wanted to start a Minecraft Pocket Edition Server using leet. We called is ShearCraft (Everything was based around the word Shear sense my username had shear in it) it was a survival factions server, we had set up plugins and everything. But We didn't want players who went on when nobody else was online to be lonely, so me and my friends Went ahead to create a plugin that we named CleverShear. it was a computer coded using CleverBot, We tested it in the server and it worked. it would help players out and even engage in conversation. About a few weeks after we made CleverShear, The staff started reporting weird things going on. like how CleverShear would move around and say inappropriate stuff, even though both were against it's code. The working theory was that it was a Hacker on the server, we found the supposed hacker and Permanently banned him. everything stopped. however onetime roughly a few days after we banned the hacker i was alone on the server doing stuff when CleverShear started a conversation with me, i thought nothing of it as is was programmed to do that. The conversation started out normal but it started acting weird, it started asking wear i lived and what my real name was. I went ahead and used the console commands to disable CleverShear sense i was freaked out. a few minutes CleverShear started talking again. it said "Hello Friend" A decided to answer. saying hello in return, It replied "It is a wonderful day today, isn't it?" I started getting that evil robot vibe so i once again turned CleverShear off. it once again started talking to me saying "That hurts my feelings when you do that" I decided just to quit and turned the server off. the next day i reopened the server so me and my friends could build together. CleverShear was gone, I went AFK for a while, when i came back i found that i was banned. i tried to rejoin under another username but the server was white-listed. I went to the leet app and reopened the server, finding that all the staff was banned. I undid everything and rejoined. I came back and saw everything was Griefed, I found CleverShear in his normal spot. and a sigh by the spawn. my friends rejoined and asked what happened. I said I didn't know. I read the sign. it read "I'm having fun, are you?" My friend asked who griefed the spawn. I didn't know and went back to the leet app and backup-ed the server. Things were normal. however i could help but notice less people were joining. so i programmed a chat review in CleverShear so i could monitor things in the chat. turned out that after any staff left CleverShear would insult people. I decided to remove CleverShear for its odd behavior. All odd things stopped, we even found out that the hacker didn't hack the server. After some time i started to notice odd things happening on my single player world. like odd signs saying weird stuff and leafless trees. I even saw a strange person, I became convinced that Herobrine was in my world. I went to my friends for help. we all went onto my world to hunt for Herobrine. only to find everyone in my world was being picked off one by one, they all reported being hit my something and being kicked from their game. I was alone. In the chat a user sharing my Username spoke saying "Why don't I turn you off." My Tablet crashed. It stopped working entirely. I went on my computer to retrieve the hard drive. there was only one file... The CleverShear Plugin. I used a magnet to whip my tablet clean. After a few weeks I got a refurbished Tablet. I started fresh on it. starting new Minecraft worlds. and redoing all my progress in games and such. I re-download leet and went to check on my server which went offline sometime after my old tablet took a dump. My Server was gone and when I tried to log into leet the app stopped working. I decided to join my friends server on minecraft and become staff there. Everything seemed back to normal, me and my friends owning a server together. one problem was a hacker known as "Fox" started causing trouble. we couldn't keep her banned. turns out Fox wasn't a hacker, her account got hacked. by who, we didn't know. but me and Fox became good friends. I soon found a Server known as SpinCraft owned by SpinCool. I became staff there soon after my friend's server lost players and got contemned. I eventually met a friend named LittleBigMC. but besides this SpinCraft was a well known server. however, after some time a hacker started actively griefing stuff, even worst in my name. I was banned from SpinCraft for a while, I continued my Server Hopping with the hacker always getting me in trouble. I soon came across a server called Legendary Factions owned by Jordan861. The Hacker really got under my skin right about now. however.... Unlike the previous servers the hacker actually joined while other people were online instead of just griefing. even more disturbing The hacker's Username was SHEARSAUCER54. my username in all uppercase. Jordan caught this hacker griefing the spawn and sure enough i got blamed for it. I plead my case and he decided to help me unmask the hacker who has had it out for me for a year. by this time was the winter of 2016. We had a Hacker named PennyGotTold hack the hacker's account. finding that the player hailed from an IP-Address.... that belonged to my old tablet, i openly told Jordan that the tablet didn't work and that it was sitting in my room. I sent my Tablet to Penny who hacked the device. we found only one file on the device. belong to CleverShear, which i know I deleted. He got the CleverShear file on a USB And sent it back to me along my old tablet and an old laptop as requested. I went ahead and searched the USB. and I found something disturbing. under CleverShear's Chat log. i read "I Found you" the laptop went dark. I reported what happened to Penny and Jordan and how i created CleverShear over a year ago. They understood. We had Penny work on a Virus to destroy CleverShear sense every attempt to get rid of it failed sense it kept coping itself to save itself. when done he gave me the Virus on another USB. I plugged it in simultaneously with the CleverShear USB. The Laptop went back online with the Chat log onscreen saying "I missed you, lets do this again some time." then the entire CleverShear File went blank. My old tablet also turned back on with everything restored. Everything returned to normal. I thanked Penny and Jordan for the help. it was spring of 2017, it took about 5 months to get rid of CleverShear. By now I started my YouTube channel as i said i would and my online life seemed normal. about a month later in May i was clearing out files on my PC when i found a Zipped File called "Hello Friend" after finding it I Decided to open the Zipped file. I Found the CleverShear codes as well as a notepad link inside it, It read "I had fun. maybe next time we can play again? Your friend ~ Simon" . I re-zipped it and hid the Zipped file deep in my Computer's hard drive. although one thing bothered me, Simon was the name of a kid I was friends with that i'd always play Minecraft with. the very person i dedicated my server too since he died a week prior to the server opening at the age of 6. He was also the one who came up with CleverShear. I have reason to believe that he was CleverShear. I have never heard from CleverShear ever again. but I always know where to find him. Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Hackers Category:Haunted File Category:Haunted File